


His Place

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: Keith reflects on his roles throughout his life and how to deal with his current one.





	His Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to start this but once I went on I ended p pleased with it hm. TELL ME MY TYPOS PLEASE I'M SURE THERE'S A MILLION.

Keith lie awake at night, or rather, the castle’s inactive hours, just thinking. His current place, his old place, and his.. Not quite new, but most recent place. His current place was his duty as the red paladin. He was supposed to be the quick, agile, and instinctive. Things were supposed to come naturally to him, but sometimes, he felt himself struggling to be content with that. Things were getting too easy. The actual combat wasn’t too difficult depending on the alien, and it wasn’t hard to run into battles head on. After doing it so often though, taking risks became a bore. He started to throw himself in more recklessly and ignored the danger. His actions got him reprimanded, but if he thought it would push Voltron forward, he did it. Well, he needed something to do; this high action life in the stars was addicting.

He compared it to that of his old place. Or rather, the many places he had back on earth. For the longest time, Keith was the little brother. Always looking up to Shiro and his actions. He was a fantastic role model really, but it was hard to get recognition for doing something great when someone already did it. It was worse when he didn’t measure up. That one essay slipped him up, and suddenly he was behind yet again. Once he got to the Garrison, at least he didn’t live with that comparison twenty four seven.

He only truly escaped it when he left the school and made a home in his shack. That was what he really thought of when he imagined, “his old place,” despite it being the shortest time. Perhaps because it was most recent. Maybe because that was when he was completely free. Searching for the Blue Lion was his own achievement. It was something that Shiro hadn’t done. That little quest of his would never be topped by him because he would find it. He remembered being a little disappointed when Shiro did beat him when he became the black paladin, but Keith got over that quickly. He had his own skillset.

That skillset had attracted someone somehow, which brought him to his new place. Or at least, a sort of secondary place to his current one. A side job, but not quite. It mostly occupied his mind during his offtime. It was his not quite, but almost place as Lance’s boyfriend.

It had happened about a month ago. They had just finished a diplomatic meeting and were at a ball of sorts when an unknown assassinator had tried to kill Keith. He had a hunch on why it was him specifically, but he would never quite know. Whether it was his galra blood or something to do with the Blade of Marmora, it wasn’t clear. Whatever it was, he had narrowly avoided getting shot when he had sneeze. He was leaning into his elbow when the shot was fired. It killed a man behind him. At the fire, Everyone’s eye had turned to the direction of the shot’s origin, and they were met with a small hidden turret on a terrace above. Their safety compromised, the paladins had opted to skip the pleasantries of the ball and head home.

Keith himself wasn’t exactly too shocked. He could have died, yes, but he didn’t. After making so many dangerous decisions on his own, he had gotten used to the whole “almost dying” thing. It didn’t phase him. It did seem to phase Lance though. The next day, he had been confronted by the blue paladin. He’d been asked how he acted so calmly after nearly being killed. Keith had told him that it was just a part of the job. Lance apparently wasn’t okay with that. He went on saying that people would care if he died. The message was understood, but he figured that everyone would’ve cared in a sort of, “I knew him. That’s pretty awful.” way, given that he didn’t try to hard to bond with the crew. They were his friends of course and he cared a lot, but team Voltron would’ve gone on. They had too. That seemed to strike a chord in Lance, and in his passionate rebuttal, he ended up confessing his feelings. Saying that it was mutual, he ended up with a boyfriend once the conversation had come to an end.

But what was his sort of place as his boyfriend?

That was mostly why he lie awake. As a little brother, he had a role. Just as the son in general he had one. School, and that included the Garrison, provided him with duties and jobs. He had to succeed, do good, benefit mankind and all that business. He was working for something greater, towards something better. With Lance… He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure where it was okay to be selfless, or where to be selfish. It was a lot more give and take than it was with the universe. Keith could save the universe without expecting much back. Keith could also save Lance without expecting much. Apparently, that wasn’t exactly how relationships worked though, try as he might.

Lance gave him much more than he really needed. Sometimes, what he gave him wasn’t even positive. Whatever it was, he gave it to Keith. Attention, competition, his sometimes silly, but also sometimes insightful opinions. Keith was showered in them. He didn’t know what to do with all of it. It just made him want to give more, so he did.

As often as possible, he would, albeit a little awkwardly, try to reciprocate all these touches and kind words. Lance seemed to enjoy it, so he figured he was doing some of it right. It made him feel good and pushed him to try and do a little more. He would open up to him, tell him more than what he would even tell himself. He’d lighten up with their competitions. Have more fun. Try and show this brighter side to him that he hadn’t truly lived in since he was little. Maybe he’d do something romantic. Write a song, do a dance. They sounded… Strange. Him? Singing or dancing? Both? He silently chuckled at the thought. That’d be something he could try to give later. For now, maybe something more his speed. Like a mission, just the two of them. A personal adventure, just the two of-

There was a knock on his door.

“Psst. Keith. Babe,” a hushed voice called. It wasn’t hard to tell who it was.  
Sleepily, he dragged himself to the door. Upon opening it, he of course found Lance. The young man stood there at the door in nothing but his swim trunks, holding two towels and a flashlight.

Smiling fondly, he asked, “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“Allura told me how to flip the pool. Wanna sneak there?”

Speaking of personal adventures…

Though not quite what he had in mind when he pictured it, he was more than happy to go as he laughed, “If we get caught I’m blaming you.” Stepping back inside to change, he looked forward to the small journey. Just the two of them wandering the dimly lit halls. They’d huddle together for warmth in the cool corridors because of how underdressed they were. Lance would race forward to press the elevator button, even if Keith would have let him do it anyway. In the pool, they’d splash each other, race across, and maybe see who could hold their breath the longest. They’d really act like a couple.

Slowly, Keith would learn his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well I hope you enjoyed reading!!! HMU on tumblr [@zellymaybloom](https://zellymaybloom.tumblr.com)!!!! I hope you have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
